Whatever You Do, Don't Cry
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: I have a clueless best friend who I fell for, a lovable sluty sister, and parents who saved the world. Everything was OK until That Night. Until I told the truth and it ended in love, sweat, and many tears. Caution: I have issues, FYI: They're b/c of Him.
1. Deer In Headlights Scenario

**Don't Cry**

** Chapter 1: Caught In A Deer-In-Headlights Scenario**

I loved him. Jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, a smile that makes you wish you could freeze time and hold it there forever. I would do anything for him, anything. We've been through a lot together, he had even carried me 7 miles to Camp after I was injured, not to mention that I bled all over him and he stayed with me until they released me from the infirmatory. He was 8 months older than me and was my best friend as of 15 years. His name? Elliot, or Leo, Wolfe

My name: Jamie Jackson. Age: 17. Hair color: Dirty blonde. Eye Color: An ugly sea green. Am I pissed? Hell. Yeah.

You'd be too if you've had your heart broken a million times and the one doing it didn't even realize it. That's good old Leo for you. Never realizing he's hurting you until the damage is done and when he tries making it up to you, it's for all the wrong reasons. He was clueless, and that's one of the reasons I loved him.

"Hey, J, wanna go to our pond?' Leo asked.

I looked up at him from my ipod touch, I was struck by the way he smiled, by the way that slight curve of his lips turned me on. I realized I hadn't answered him yet and I tilted my head slightly in agreement.

"Why are you being so quiet?" he inquired, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, it sent my heart racing.

"I, um, no reason. Ha. I guess I'm just a little lost in my songs." I mummbled.

"Well let's go!" he said. He jumped to his feet in one easy, lithe movement and pulled me up with him.

We walked in silence to our pond, we had stummbled upon it 4 years ago and that's the place where we always went to talk and just hang out, I guess. It was surprisingly hot and was similar in shape to a hot tub.

When we got there, Leo immediatly began stripping. We've been best friends nearly our whole lives, he was completely comfortable with me seeing him naked. I, on the other hand, was a little more self conscious, that didn't stop me from going skinny dipping with him though.

In no time, we were both in the water, swimming in circles. He smiled and disappeared below the surface for a minute, I searched suspicously but he was nowhere in sight.

"What are you up t-" I began but was quickly cut off.

Something grabbed my legs and pulled me under, and that something was a very mischevious son of Zeus. When he let me back up, I smacked him hard across the chest. "Owww." he said, holding a hand over the place I hit in mock pain. "Animal!"

"Rawrrrrrr."

He laughed, picked me up, and threw me back in the water. I came up choking, he started beating me on the back until he was certain I'd live. "Sorry." he apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Why, again, do I hang out with you?" I asked.

"Because you love me." My heart stopped, how long had he known? Did he think I was crazy, what would happen between us? Why didn't he say something sooner? He turned to look at me and forwned. "What?"

"I-what?"

"I was messing around, what's the matter?"

I stared at him hard for a minute then smacked him as hard as I could across the face. I pulled myself out of the water and hastily put my clothes back on. He stared at me for awhile as I got dressed, then jumped out of the pond. I turned to walk out of the woods but he grabbed my arm, I pulled my arm free and kept walking.

"What did I do?" he yelled.

"You're unbelievable!" I called back to him.

I heard his footsteps behind me so I picked up the pace. "Jamie! Wait!"

I paused for a second, turned to him, he was naked and soaking. I shook my head, gave him the finger, and jogged out of the woods.

I shook my hair out and dried myself with my water powers. I saw my twin sister, Jessie, and Thalia, who was visiting from the hunters. I tried to avoid them but they waved me over and I had no choice but to join them.

Jessie was my exact opposite in every aspect, black hair, gray eyes, not too smart, a bit of a people pleaser, but also very stubborn. I wished we could switch looks, I always thought her image was better than mine, dark hair, dark eyes. And she was pretty.

She studied my expression for a minute. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Thalia took one look at me and she understood, she closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. I wasn't sure if she was upset at me for loving her brother or upset with her brother for not loving me back.

"Nothing. Just having a rough day." I sighed.

She put an arm around me and sqeezed me tight, again with the whole people pleaser thing. "Me and Thalia-" she began but I quickly cut her off.

"Thalia and I." I corrected.

She smiled. "Thalia and I were talking about Nico. What do you think? Is he cute enough for me to go out with?"

Nico di Angelo might be the biggest lunatic in the world. When he turned 18, he went to Vegas and got stuck, again, in the "amazing" Lotus Hotel. He just got out last week so he's still 18 and apparently my sister now wants to go out with him.

"And you are even considering this _because_..."

"Because," she said matter of factly. "He's pretty hot. Besides, he needs someone to soften him up."

"You?" I snorted. "I'm thinking right now would be a good time to walk away."

"JAMIE!!!" I heard someone scream.

"Oh, look, walking away just got better." I said, earning myself a confused look from Jessie and a knowing one from Thalia.

I risked a glance behind me and saw Elliot running full steam toward us, dressed in only his shorts with his shirt clutched tightly in his hand. I took a second to admire his perfection then turned around and bolted. I ran as fast as I could and was making good headway until I ran into my mother, Annabeth Jackson, hand-to-hand combat instructor here at camp. My dad, Percy Jackson, worked here also as our canoe/pegasus riding/sword instructor.

"What are you doing?" my mom asked me.

"I'm doing the cowardly thing and running from my problems." I explained breathlessly.

I looked left just in time to see Leo tackle me to the ground, it didn't necasarlly hurt but I wasn't too thrilled about getting muddy. "It's *gasp* time *gasp* to explain *gasp*." he said.

"Get the fuck off me." I spat.

"What's going on here?" my mother demanded though she made no move to help me. Wow, that decision right there has just earned her World's Greatest Mom Award, I thought sarcastically.

"I wish I knew." Leo mummbled.

"You're such a dick." I huffed.

"Jamie," mom warned.

"Sorry." I muttered, not feeling sorry in the slightest.

"Now tell me what happened." she ordered.

"Well, we went skinny dipping in our pond and we were just messing around and then she just goes and slaps me then runs off." Leo explained.

I was ready to kill him at that point. "Skinny dipping?" mom implored in her dangerously low voice with one eyebrow raised.

"Err, yeah. We kinda do that. You know, it's fun." I said as nonchalantly as I could. "And get off me!" I screamed at Leo.

He got off me and his face looked like that of a deer-in-headlights. I knew I wasn't better, probably worse, and in a way, we were just that. A deer-in-headlights.


	2. The Talk

**Don't Cry**

** Chapter 2: **

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents but I felt they could get a little too over protective. I thought it was unnessacary that we had to have The Talk, just because we've gone skinny dipping. And, as far as they knew, this had been the first time. My dad was pacing and running his hands through his hair furiously, my mom stood there glaring at nothing in particular. We were in a room in the Big House and I had the paranoid feeling that we were being overheard.

"I-how did this happen?" dad demanded. "My sweet, innocent little daughter with her golden curls was getting naked with a boy?"

"You're making it sound worse than it really is." I mummbled.

I looked at mom for help but her lips were pressed in a tight line and she wouldn't meet my eyes. It had always been hard for her to resist them, they were dads, the same thing with Jessie and daddy.

"Oh, Annabeth, you hear that? It isn't as bad as it sounds." he said, he was on the verge of hysteria.

"Percy," mom said. "Calm down a bit, baby." She then procedded to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. She murmmered something in his ear and I was pretty sure I knew what she was saying.

"What do you think she's whispering?" Leo asked, leaning into me.

"She's promising sex." I breathed with absolute certainty.

He recoiled a bit, he had always been sensitive in the forbidden lady parts department. I smirked a bit at the joke but I also felt myself sadden, I had always had this tiny bit of hope for us. He looked at me, his eyes traveling southward from my face, he reddened and removed his eyes from my chest. I was surprised, he had never taken any interest in my boobs or _anything_. Sure, hes had girlfriends before but I knew for a fact that he had never reached second base, no matter how willing the girl was.

I grabbed his hand and moved it to my thigh then held it there. He stared at our interlaced fingers, I realized with a start that we had left "just friends" territory. It didn't matter how much willpower I had, I couldn't bring myself to release him.

I looked up and noticed my parents were watching us with narrowed eyes. My dad glanced at my mom who gave him a meaningful look, he huffed. "I'm still giving them The Talk" he said stubbornly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, now she was on my side. "Oh gods." I muttered to myself.

"Well, uh, when two people love each other, they, uh, have sex."

My mom face-palmed herself and said, "If we have to do this, then let me."

"Thank you." he breathed.

"Okay, well when two people love each other, they do the most intimate thing two people can do together."

"Or more people for that matter." dad added.

"_Thank you,_ Percy." mom said forcibly. "As I was saying, most people wait until marriage, that way you can be safe from diseases and it's just more special. But if you do end up having sex, make sure you're safe. Condoms. Jamie, I already know you're on the pill."

I felt my face burn and I looked down at my moms legs, I always wished I had her legs. She wasn't supposed to know about the pills, I wonder when she found out. I've been using it since I turned 15, 'cause you never know.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a hypocrite." I pointed out heatedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, let's look at the facts." I jumped up, pulling Leo with me, and started pacing, much like dad had. "You were 17 when you had me. You obviously had unsafe sex. Oh, and I know you had sex before that too, by the way." I turned to dad. "Way to go down on her without using a condom, daddy. It must have been long and sweaty 'cause you had twins."

They both stared at me in amazement, I had always been so innocent in their eyes. They didn't know that I had come _very_ close to losing my virginity,that I've already given someone a blowjob, that I have woken up multiple times in strange places with a hangover. Let's face it, I was never a good girl, but they didn't need to know that.

"Jamie," my mom said, her voice was so filled with hurt that it practically broke my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I, uh, I have to go."

I released the hold I had on the man I loved and walked out, because in some instances, walking away is the wisest choice. And that's me, always wise.

**This chapter was a lot different than planned but still. Please check out my other stories if you have not done so already. Review please. And if you are familar with Love Is A Battlefield, Literally (LBL), then check out my poll. :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Kiss

"I am a cold, heartless creature." I said miserablly.

"Nah, you're pretty warm and...heartfilled?" Jessie said.

"You are soooo not helping." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to help?" she asked.

"You can go guard the door and make sure nobody gets in." I suggested.

"Okay." she said, rubbing my knee reassuringly before heading to the door. We could use either cabin, the Poseidon or the Athena. We were currently in the Poseidon cabin, my uncles and cousins were out by the beach at a small party that we had been invited to.

I took my knife out of my pocket and stared at it, it was a rather plain old knife, nothing special or centimental about it like moms. It was getting rather dull, and it was a pretty ugly knife compared to everyone else's. I decided later I would go get-no go _build-_ a new one. It only seemed appropriate that I should make it, I loved drawing and making things.

I looked from my arm to my knife then back to my arm. I swallowed with great difficulty and lay the knife gently across my arm. I took a deep breath, prepared myself for the pain, just to blow it back out and take the sharp edge away. I tried again, and my will power allowed me to draw a thin line of blood. It felt good at first but then I realized that I had cut it diagonaly and it began to hurt bad.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I jumped up, ran to the fountain, and submerged my arm beneath the cool liquid. I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain faded and all that was left was a thin, pink line. I glared at my knife with so much hate, I was surprised it didn't spontaneously combust or something along those lines. I glared at it for one more second before dropping it into the water, I watched with growing satisfaction as it sank to the bottom, hopefully to remain there forever.

"Never. Again." I muttered darkly to myself.

"It's across the road not down the street. I was under the impression that you were smart." a voice said from behind me, a deep voice.

I froze and suddenly wished I hadn't dropped my only weapon into the water. Then I heard the familar stride of Elliot (Leo), and both relaxed and stiffened, relaxed visibly, stiffened mentally. I glared at him with more ferocity than I had at my former weapon.

He put up his hands up in surrender. "Alright, that joke was in bad taste."

"It was." I agreed relunctantly. "Now what do you want?"

His whole body appeared to soften as he walked closer, I took a step back with every step he took forward. "Why are you acting like I'm Medusa?" he asked in all seriousness. "I still don't know why you're mad at me."

"That's none of your business." I said stubbornly.

"It kinda is." he pointed out.

I got a sudden rush of anger and this time, I advanced on him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I practically screamed at him. I shoved his chest a couple times and he stummbled backward. It was like a dance, I take a step forward, he takes a step back, I shove him angrily; repeat.

"You don't even realize how much you hurt me! How much you hurt me and go on as if nothing happened!"

I knew I was crying, my tears were hot on my cheeks and lips. I didn't even touch him but he fell backward onto the floor. I followed him, slamming my knees into his stomach, narrowly missing his manhood, and started weakly punching his chest. I was losing the will to fight but I couldn't stop hitting him, not when I was in this emotional state.

He grabbed my wrists and held them together, preventing me from hurting him. Once he was certain I wouldn't be hurting him any further, he released my wrists and put his arms around me. I cried. I had never cried in my life, I had always been a strange kid. My chest heaved painfully as I buried myself in Leo's. I cried until I was out of tears, only then did I leave his arms.

Instead, I layed down next to him, slapping my blond hair into a messy ponytail. We lay facing each other, his eyes were red like I knew mine were. I noticed with a start that he had been crying too, he was sensitive like that. He found my hand and held it in his, it had that electric air to it that only Zeus children could posess.

"Can I ask you a question?" he implored.

"You just did but I'll allow another." I said.

"How did I hurt you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Well, Leo. We've been best friends forever and I realized about three years ago that, well," I laughed nervously and without humor. "I've completely fallen for you."

He looked confused for only a second before he understood, his eyes got big in surprise and he had that look that clearly said, "How did I not see that coming?"

"It's getting easier to admit. I love you. Thalia knows, she knew before I did. I love everything about you, your hair, your smile, your voice, your attitude, your sense of humor, which is twisted by the way. Your body," We both blushed at this. "especially your body, but what I love most is your innocence. You don't even know what you do to me. You know something? I have never had sex. Oh, I could've on multiple occasions but every time I thought I was ready, I would remember you."

"Me?" he said uncertaintly.

"You." I confirmed. "I would try to pretend it was you but I'd back out at the last second every time. You don't even want to know how hard it is when I see you naked. And then knowing I could never have you, knowing that I could never hear you say, 'I love you' back. Every time you would smile at me, I would feel like there was some chance. Every time you would get a new girlfriend, I would hurt, hurt bad."

"I-" he tried but I cut him off.

"But it's alright. Really. Just friends is alright with me." I lied.

"Jamie-"

"But I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

I sat up and so did he, he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer. I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, his lips were soft and loose, just as I had imagined them. He didn't react, I had caught him by surprise. I felt my heart plummet, why would I even try such a thing?

Then he kissed me back.

He tangled his hands in my hair, I took that as a sign that I could kiss him more fluently. I rested my hands on his hips and scooted closer to him. We broke apart for a couple seconds, I looked down, smiling, I barely got one breath in before his lips captured mine.

This kiss was much more heated, if he wasn't Leo, then by now my shirt would be off and we sure as hell wouldn't be on the floor. I knew I had two choices, I could either play it safe and only kiss him or I could try taking his shirt off. I decided to just put my hands under his shirt then see how it goes from there.

He jumped as my cold hands touched his hot skin, I trailed my fingernails up and down his chest. I felt how smooth his skin was and how...not smooth the skin was where he was scarred. I moved my hands down to his waist line, I felt the goosebumps jump on his skin.

"Jamie," he whispered.

I pulled away relunctantly, he might be having second thoughts. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him, he probably only kissed me back through pity. Maybe he had a girlfriend that he hadn't gotten around to telling me about, maybe it was one of my friends. Then a horrible thought struck me.

"You aren't sleeping with my sister are you?" I asked abruptly.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" he wondered, voice low.

"I don't know, I always come up with the worst case scenario." I said in embarrassment.

He brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face, his fingers lingered. "I know." he said, chuckling at some memory.

"Why did you want to stop?" I asked quietly.

His face turned serious. "I cannot take that away from you. I can't even imagine doing that to you, it seems everyone who does it too early ends up regreting it."

"We're not everyone."

"No, we're not. But you're Jamie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you're Jamie, my best friend, my favorite person, my hero...my Jamie whom I just made out with."

"Still not getting to the point."

"What I'm trying to say is, I like you. A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"You say that you love me." I noded. "That much."

"What are you sayi-" He grabbed my face and kissed me, I forgot about what I was saying and got lost in our own little bliss-filled world. "You can't do that every time you want to shut me up." I said against his lips.

"Can't I?"

"Cocky, much?"

"Very."

He kissed me again, and I decided it was atleast worth an attempt, I leaned back slowly making sure he came with me. He paused for a second when my back touched the floor, then he decided not to stop. This time, I decided to be smart about it, I began unbuttoning my shirt. He didn't notice until it was completely undone, he sat up and looked at the ceiling.

"You're so annoying sometimes." I said.

"I'm not touching you, looking at you, or making love to you until you turn 18." he told me.

"You sure I can't change your mind?"

I picked up his hand and did the thing that turned every guy on, never had I failed. I took his finger in my mouth and sucked on it, I looked up at him through my eyelashes and moaned softly. The look on his face, was one of pure longing, his hand trembled.

"This is only a preview." I whispered.

He looked down at my chest, my shirt was open but I had another shirt on underneath. Note: Wear sexier and easier to remove clothes.

"I-alright." he finally agreed.

I smiled seductively and shruged out of both my shirts, leaving only a bra on my torso. "Your turn."

He smiled unsurely and pulled his shirt off over his head, his stomach was his most addicting feature. It wasn't extremelly defined, instead it was very narrow and very sexy looking. I unhooked my bra and he watched with lust-filled eyes as I was revealed. I took his hands and guided them to my breasts, I watched as his face changed.

"Awwww shit." I cursed.

I was very angry all of a sudden, I hadn't taken to account that we were missing one main factor in this love we were preparing to make. "What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a condom, would you?"

"Um, no. I thought you were on the pill."

"I was, but not lately. I don-didn't-have a boyfriend and there wasn't any big parties to go to so I figured I'd be safe. Besides, all the guys I was interested in had condoms with them everywhere they went."

"You haven't done that yet, have you?"

"No, I already told you. I've come close."

"How close?"

"Umm, well, we were both naked and he was kissing and touching me but I couldn't do it. Because he wasn't you. So when he wasn't looking, I stuck my fingers down my throat and threw up."

"Who was it?"

I hesitated, Leo was a sweet guy, a very sweet guy, but he was also a very strong and in shape guy. "Nick." I finally said.

"Of Aphrodite?"

"Is there any other?" He made to tell me that there was so I quickly cut him off, "Is there any other who I would go out with?"

"Okay, fair enough. But if he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him."

"Fair enough." I grinned.

"So he was touching you?" he said as nonchalantly as he could, though there was tension behind his words.

I stood up and pulled him to my bed, I really wanted him, bad, at this point. I had his jeans off in record timing. "What about the condom?" he asked.

"Leo, couldn't you've just kept your mouth shut? Just this once?"

I knew there was no way I was sleeping with him after that statement, I had always been very cautious about not getting pregnant as a teenager. Besides, the others would be back soon, and not to mention my sister, who could barge in at any time. I sighed and picked up my clothes, I put them back on slowly. Leo watched me carefully then picked up his shirt and began to put it on.

I grabbed his wrist and gave him my raised eyebrow, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" was the look I gave him.

"What?"

"I like looking at you, so in other words, you put that shirt on, I get violent." I threatened.

He put his hands up, palms facing me, and dropped his shirt. I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a light kiss. I remained in that position, just staring at him, it was had to believe that he could be mine, all mine. I looked at a rather nasty scar on his neck, I was with him when it had happened. I kissed it lightly, and against my lips, his pulse beat faster.

I looked up at him, drinking him in carefully, he was hot. Very. Male model material. That sounded cliche, even to my own ears, but it was true. Very.

"Let's get out of here, we have a party to attend." I said, smirking devilishly.


	4. Authors Note Sorry READ!

OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been very distarcted lately, what with guy troubles and all. Expect updates on most my stories very soon. I am watching the SuperBowl at the moment (GO COLTS) and am very busy. God! I am officially scared, I do, in fact, NOT want to get hunted down and killed in my sleep, thank you VERY much. Give me a break guys, if you knew what I've been going through... So, yeah, expect updates soon. AND DAMN YOU SAINTS!!!! STOP INTERCEPTING THE BALL! BITCHES! Sorry, about that, I need to express my football related anger in some way and hitting my best friend is not the way to go. Okay, so don't harrass me anymore. I am about to update. i am sensitive about death threats. very small voice. Remember to review when I update, and thank you. GOOOO COLTS, WOOT! Later, babes, Mel out.

Oh and also, if you think Annabeth is ooc in my latest story, stfu. She is a relatively angry person and I believe I have expressed that well. Also, you DO NOT know how she thinks so leave me alone about the ooc comments. Man. (If you haven't caught on yet, I am bipolar so please do not provoke me, thanks.)

Alright, so for real now, Mel out.


	5. Party Preparations

I looked in my closet to find something to wear, it took me five minutes to pick it out, Leo watched me with amused satisfaction. I glanced at him and couldn't help the ear-to-ear smile that spread across my face. I pulled out about fifteen outfits worth and spread them out on my bed.

"What do you think? Cute, and approachable? Smart, yet able to have fun? Stupid, and easy? Or sexy, and way out of your league?" I asked thoughtfully, more to myself than anything.

"Sexy, and way out of your league, definitely." Leo said, coming up behind me. He was close, very close, but not quite touching, and in a way, it made me want him even more.

"I was probably gonna do that anyway." I agreed.

I threw a few things behind my back, close to my closet, but not quite in it. I was deciding between a _very_ low cut dress that would probably get me in big trouble, and a gray miniskirt paired with a shirt that showed my bellybutton. Leo looked over me at the outfits I had picked out, he was having trouble deciding.

"Dress today, skirt tommorow?" he asked.

I smiled. "I can do that."

I grabbed the tommorow outfit and layed it out on my bed, then ducked under my bedframe and grabbed my huge box of shoes. I opened it and took out my Special Shoes, they were three inch, black stilletos that were expecially dangerous to walk in.

I changed quickly, allowing Leo to watch me, he atleast tried to be subtle about his staring. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty hot. My dress just barely touched my thighs, it was black, low cut, there wasn't any fabric on the sides, exposing my ribs. I looked taller which was a good thing, I didn't have to stretch as much to look into Leo's eyes.

I put on a little make up, only eyeliner and a little blush to give my California skin some rosey color. I put in my favorite earrings, they were a gift from Leo for my 17th, they were in the shape of silver lightning bolts, he had made them. The craftmanship was amazing for an inexprienced son of Zeus.

Finally, I put on my favorite white D&G sunglasses, and turned around. My boyfriends eyes were cast at my camp necklace then, ever so slealthily, down my shirt, or rather, down my dress. I elbowed him in the stomach and hooked my arm around his, as we were walking out, I almost tripped over my sister.

She was sitting on the porch staring at something in the distance, I followed her gaze to mom and dad. They were in full on argument mode, I winced and stared at my sister instead. She noticed me after a second and her eyes widened.

"You look HOT!" she said excitedly.

I smiled. "Are you coming to the party?" I asked her.

"Aww, shit. I forgot about that. Wait-which one are you going to?"

"The big, night one. Duh."

"Meet you there?"

"Of course."

She slid into the cabin and then paused, she cast one last glance at our parents, shook her head and closed the door behind her.

We walked to the Zeus cabin to change Leo's clothes, we decided it would be me who would be picking out his clothes from then on. I usually did anyway but it was mutually agreed that I'd be his fashion stylist from then on out.

After 15 minutes of searching, I found the perfect look for him. His black hair was pushed out of his eyes, and he even let me pierce his ear, I mean, hello, you're looking at a professional at pirecing stuff. Haha. I had him wear really loose vans and a black emo-guy sweatshirt with the amazing band name "Slipknot" on the back. He also wore ripped up jeans, heavily ripped up jeans, and sunglasses.

"Sunglasses? To a night party?" he asked me incredulously. "Isn't that a little douchey**(?)**"

"Hey, you've got just the right amount of douche working, _thank you very much_. Also, they work perfectly with your hair." I reasoned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me, I frowned at him. "No lip, Little Mister."

He put his hands up and pulled me to his bed, he sat down and we played tic-tac-toe on my I-pod Touch. After he lost for the sixth time in a row, he got frustrated and pushed me off the bed. I was laughing so hard, it felt like my sides were being torn apart layer by layer of skin. Eww, bad mental picture, bad, go away!

I grabbed his leg and pulled him down with me, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and pulled me into another one, I refrained from touching his perfect hair for fear of messing it up. I felt pressure building in the pit of my stomach and I was forced to pull away. "What's up with you?" he asked at my uncomfortable expression.

"My body wants you, Leo. It's physically hurting me right now." I said pointing at the place that hurt the most in my stomach. He placed his hand over the spot I pointed to and looked at me with scorching eyes. I felt goosebumps pop up on my flesh and I had some trouble swallowing.

"Stop teasing me," I hissed as he lightly brushed the sensitive skin near my waistline.

That of course made him want to go even farther, he gently raised his fingers higher, pressing his fingers on my ribs. "Touch me?" I asked.

He bit his lip gently, giving him an innocent-and enticing-look. I used my lips to push his apart and then gave him a wet kiss. "We should probably get going, huh?" he said.

"If you really want to..."

"I think it would be smart."

I pushed away from in embarrasment, I walked to and looked out the window, hugging myself tightly. "Jame..."

"Let's just go." I said forcibly.

"You're mad at me." he stated.

"No, I just wish you would at least show some interest in me."

"I do, very much. I love you. I just can't take that away from you, I'm sorry!"

"Let's just go." I said firmly.

"Women," he sighed.

"Hey, we're the ones with the shit end of the stick. Do you have to suffer though child birth? Do you have to be aware of that time of the month? Do you have to suffer through girl drama? Do you have to get your look just right every day? Do you have to deal with sexist pigs who think women are made to please men? Do you have to worry about the guys in your class looking down your shirt and cornering you and feeling you up when no one's around?"

"People really do that?"

"No. _Guys_ really do that."

"It's happened to you?"

"Definitely."

"You just let them touch you!?"

"Of course not. I don't _want_ them to, but you can't really slice a mortal in half. Not with a celestial bronze sword anyway." I murmmered.

We were silent the rest of the walk to the party and I honestly was not too happy. I hated thinking about those horrible memories, let alone talking about them. "Hey, Jame, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine, " I said, although my voice gave me away when it cracked.

"Let's not think about it right now," he said as we walked to the little shack on the beach. People were outside talking and dancing, it was one of those outdoor AND indoor parties. Leo suddenly spun me around and smirked devilishly at me. "For now, we dance!"

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	7. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


	8. Discontinued

I regret to inform you that this story has been discontinued. Sorry!


End file.
